It all happened too Fast
by Zhudiane
Summary: Will Roxas ever survive from those traumas.And what comes to horny redhead who wont stop bothering Roxas. Does he really have some feeling for him.When everything is finally fine Roxas finds really suprising things about him that would get him killed...


It all happened so fast…again. This wasn't the first time this happened. My dad hated me. He liked to think that I was the reason my mom died. My mom had died giving birth to me. All these sixteen years my dad had hit me every time he was drunk so I guess he hit me all the time. Even though he hated me he still wanted some comfort from me I guess doing something so sick and wrong to me… He had raped me few times and **he had really enjoyed it. **I had run many times from home to my best friend Soras house. I hadn't told him that I was raped few times because I knew he would get a great shock and maybe would have called the police. And even though I did really hate my dad and wanted him to go jail. But where I'd go after that? I didn't want to go to orphan house. I heard they were really strict and everything, like I cared but they wouldn't let me see Sora and I still wanted to see my best friend …That was the thing I was afraid.

Finally I was there… I kind of felt sorry for him… Because Sora was just too nice and it just felt like Sora was just as hurt as I was… I knocked the window and Sora opened it before I even had time to realize it.  
>''Oh shit, no Sora, don't!'' I said while I watch directly into his teary eyes.<br>''It's nothing, like this wasn't the first time to happen, I've already gotten used to it''  
>''Buuut Roxaaas! I can't just watch and act like nothing happened, I can't even believe you still live there! You have to get out there fast'' Sora sobbed.<p>

I didn't know what to reply. I was beaten. All I could do was just stare at the sobbing teen. Suddenly his eye widened.  
>''What?'' Then Sora just slipped a little scream and pointed the windows frame. I looked at it and saw it was stained with blood. With my blood. Sora was afraid of blood. He suddenly fainted. I had wondered why my chest hurt so badly but I hadn't bothered to look. And now I saw it. There was a huge cut what was like 20centimeters long… But I wasn't so deep. Before I left to Soras place my dad had been trying to hit me with a knife so I guess he had succeeded.<p>

I though it was the best to just drag sora to his bed and clean all the blood and just to pretend nothing happened. I quietly left his room and went outside (from the window-.-). I was just wandering everywhere and I though nobody was awake at this time of the night. But I guess I was wrong. I tried to hide behind the bush because I though it was my dad. Just when he/she was that close that I could almost see him/her my eyes went blurry. Shit! I had forgotten to tie the wound. This was all because of the lack of blood. Then all went completely dark.

I opened my eyes. Then looked around like nothing was wrong. Wait…Shit I was home! That could only mean one thing. My dad had found me and dragged me to this place again and probably had raped me again. No he couldn't have and I was pretty sure he hadn't because my ass didn't hurt…They idea made me so sick. I looked over the clock and saw time was 6am. Well what ever I could get some more sleep because he wasn't going to school anymore because he was home studying with his dad teaching him. Even though he didn't even teach me so I had to keep up on my own.

After few minutes I heard quiet foot steps behind my room's door. Then it opened and there he was, with knife in his right hand. I could sense that murderous aura that came from him. His eyes were so bloodthirsty. I knew what was coming next. He was planning on killing me… He was trying to reach me slowly. Then he stopped. I saw a little smirk on his lips. I just stared at him and tried to back off. He lifted the hand with the knife and then he just smashed it on his arm where was the artery, making it spill all the blood over me. Shocked I was. I looked at him and he just laughed. All he did was fucking laugh? At time like this. He had fucking stabbed himself? Then he pulled the knife off his and then smashed on his leg. The more I was covered in blood. That sulky bitches blood damn it!  
>''Are you happy now son? I've let you feel this great blood of mine! This lovely blood that shows you're alive. Without it you can't live! Only blood tells about your existence'' Then he continued his psychotic laugh. All I could do was watch. I felt so numb. I couldn't move. I wanted to run away so badly but my legs just didn't obey me. I didn't wanna see any more of this. All I saw was blood.<p>

''Please stop this!'' I yelled while I felt tears were running wildly through my face.  
>''Oh, you want me to continue. Sure why not, but remember this will be the last hit and then all this suffering ends. And live with the memory of my dead. This was all because of you!''<br>Then he pulled the knife again and then he smashed it right through his heart… My eyes widened not realizing this was really happening. My fucking dad had killed himself right before my eyes! I started crying so badly that it even hurt. Room was flooding with blood. I couldn't move yet, I was too afraid.

After few hours I knew I just couldn't leave him right there. I started to clean the mess feeling so sick. He knew everything was going to change. He'd have to go to the public school cause he knew that learning was really important and now his dad dead he had no choices left. But at least I could still live in this house not letting anyone know my father was dead. I must get a job in order to pay for this house though.

I had managed to dig a little grave for him (even though he didn't deserve it). I threw the body on the grave and filled it with sand and made a small cross.  
>''Goodbye dad'' I said knowing I'm not coming back ever again. Why saying hello is so easy while saying goodbye takes forever… I glanced over to the grave for the last time and started to back away from it.<p>

It's been a month from my dads' suicide. Today was the first day at school. I woke up 6 pm and I went for a shower. After that I dried my hair and lined my eyes with black eyeliner. I pulled my black tight jeans and sleeveless hood with had some puzzles on it. I pulled my red converse and then I started to walk over to my front door. I didn't feel like eating breakfast. I never did. I hardly even ate anything anymore.

There was huge mirror beside it and I checked everything looked okay. I had blond spiky hair. It was natural, believe me. Even I was sometimes amazed how spiky it really was. I started to walk towards the school. I was kinda exited to see Sora again because I was attending to same school as him. But at the same time I was horrified knowing Sora would ask about his dad so I really didn't wanna see him so, let's call it even. I hadn't seen him after that accident with my father. Actually I didn't even wanna talk about it to him or anyone else.

I went behind the door where my class should have been. I took a deep breath and the knocked. The door was opened. Before me stand a handsome long brunette. He looked me and analyzed me (at least I think so) and then a huge grin started to grow to his face.  
>''You must be the new kid, right?'' I just nodded a little. He pulled me before the class.<br>''Hey everybody, this is a new kid whose attending to our school so be nice to him'' he said with a grin  
>''I'm your biology teacher Zach, and now tell your name to everyone.''<br>''Hi, I'm Roxas Strife''  
>I heard I huge gasp and after I said my name class started whispering something. At least I heard my last name. Even Mr. Zach had stunned after I said my name. Wonder why… Cause they couldn't know about my father… Right? I was now little terrified from the though they'd know about him.<br>Somebody from the class stand up. I didn't even bother to look because I though he was just another trash who's now just acting like a badass and trying to mock me because my emoish look. And maybe my last name… Oh no. He was going to say something about my dad. They did know about him!  
>''Roxas?''<br>That voice was somehow similar… No way, that couldn't be… Or could it? I slowly raised my head to see who was talking to me. My eyes widened when I saw pair of teary eyes.  
>''Sora?''<br>He ran over me and pulled me on a tight hug.  
>''I missed you so much… Why didn't you answer my phone calls or my messages?'' sobbing boy asked.<br>I regretted that I didn't keep any contact to him after my father dead. I guess I was just too shocked.  
>''I'm sorry m' boys but we have to start the lesson so go seat in your place and Roxas just go sit next to Sora.'' Class ended almost as soon as it had started. I went to hallway and Sora followed me. Then he hugged me again but more tightly this time.<br>''Roxas what happened?''  
>''Why do you think something happened?''<br>''Öhm Roxas haven't you looked yourself in the mirror you looks so much emoish now and your kind much more moody than you were before. You **were** just like me. Not that I'd complain I just wanna know what's wrong and remember you can tell everything to me because I'm your best friend. And I'll always will.'' he said with o worrying tone in his voice. I knew he'd ask something but I guess he just knows me little too well…  
>''I'd like not to talk about this Sora… I mean don't get me wrong or anything I'm just not ready yet but believe me I will tell when the right time comes…'' He just slowly nodded his head in agreement. But I still planned not to tell him. But I feel like I'm betraying him or something.<p>

We went for a walk to see school grounds. We both were quiet. Even though we said nothing to each other we kinda still felt like we had some kind a connection. Our moments of silence were not even awkward.  
>''Soo could you show me your timetable'' He said breaking the silence<br>I glanced at him ''Sure'' and I handed it to him.  
>''Cool I have almost every class with you!''<br>I didn't answer only gave him a small smile.

He guided me towards the biology class.  
>''So I'll see you later?'' Sora asked.<br>''Yeah'' I answered simply

I opened the door and the first thing that caught my eye was a spiky red hair.

-

Woot...! this is my first fanfic i've ever written so pls review:D and this was the first chapter more coming i promise ;)


End file.
